Turning Tides
by Sarah Everdeen-Potter-Jackson
Summary: What happens when little Arabella Jackson finds Riptide in the basement? Well, it shifts to the next generation! You be surprised how similar Arabella is to her parents... From adventures to fatel flaws you'll find similaritys
1. To think back

To think back

Annabeth sat on the edge of the pool looking at Percy and their daughter, Arabella. They were swimming and splashing each other , it made her smile . There was a time she thought it might all end for her and Percy. Afterall Tartus isn't exactly a happy place.

How the hell did every thing turn out right it seemed like just yeasterday Percy had been asking her some stupid question with an obvious answer( not that he didn't anymore but they had gotten less stupidband more "seaweed-brainish"). Like she might wake up to find they were still 12 and it was just a weird, disasterus, dream.

This was her "Happy-ever-after" there hopefully ( fingers crossed) would be no more wars at least for a little while we might be able to live almost like a normal family. If there wasn't Mrs.O'Leary in the backyard or Nico 'poping' in once a month or if we didn't have Tyson, Ella, and their 'Winged Cyclopes' Steve comeing over for dinner every Wednesday.

But today she could just tell something big was going to happen. Somthing that would bring they're semi-normal lives back to the insane demigod life they had been trying to take a wake from, being a mager part in the last two mager wars.

That when Athena appeared...


	2. Who's the scary lady?

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson or any thing else you remember from the books.**

**Arabella's P.O.V**

(a/n she's may have weird thoughts but remember she's 5 and Percy's daughter and she might have a pretty big vocabulary for a 5 year-old but Athena is her grand mother and Annabeth is her mom)

So, today I went snooping or sneaking or peaking for my birthday presents because my birthday is in a month. What I found was mor then I bargond for. A sword, it looked like a ball point pen, but you see when I'm looking for things I leave nothing to chance and that ball point pen could very well have opened up some secret passageway my Mommy hid my presents in, but instead of a wall opening up and revealing the Loot, it expanded into a 3 foot sword and me being taught by Uncle Travis and Uncle Conner that blackmail is the best form of per-swaying, put the cape back on and pocketed it.

* * *

That afternoon, me and Daddy were playing in the saltwater pool. I was planing on, well, telling him if he didn't tell me where they were hiding my presents that I would tell Mommy he was hiding a sword in the house. I know , how is a little 5 year-old thinking that evil? My answer: don't judge me, I've got weird relatives ( and this was before I knew about the godly side of the family!) to learn from. That's when Mommy screamed "Mom! What are you doing here?". I looked up tho see a women with a lot of metal plates (armor) on and a 4 foot sword. Not menstion the shield and the bullets lined up across her chest AND the 20 throwing knives in her belt. I screamed, jumped out of the pool, and ran behind our dog Mrs.O'Leary."Daddy? Who's the scary lady?".


	3. 7 AND 12 Years Later

**So, first thank You Im-In-Love-with-pjo for reviewing. Yeah I'm changing this story a little do to the lack of ideas in family chats ****but what happend in earlier chapters still happened I just changed some things in the plot so ****Looking Back **** wouldn't be a proper title. **

**Disclaimer: So I don't own PJO *sobbing* I'm sorry, I need a minute *crying*... Oh I didn't see you there shouldn't you be reading the story?**

* * *

**Arabella's P.O.V.**

** "**Ugh! That stupid alarm clock! Reminding everyone there's school today!" I yell hitting the snooze button that I sadly (note the sarcasm) broke last Monday. "WELL, SOME PEOPLE'S SCHOOLS DON'T START UNTILL 9 SO SHUT UP!" my idiotic 7 year old brother,Luke, shouted from two floors down.

Oh how I miss the days when I thought elementary school was so early in the morning. And of corse my school has to go off a high school schedule. 5:30 bus stop here I come! I mean sure we got a 3 day weekend, but really it's a double edge sword, it just makes going back to school that much harder. Luckily for me my first period teacher is a family friend, Grover Underwood, the best Social Studies teacher ever! He doesn't like people calling him 'Mr. Underwood' so he let's us give him nicknames and the less creative kids in the class just call him Grover. Yeah, pretty much the most laid back teacher in Dawson Middle School, and no one skips because of the security I our school, my Uncle (well sort of by blood but not really because technically because Gramps doesn't have any DNA) Nico.

I go through the regular morning list mom put up for me to do. In no time I'm waiting for the bus with Samantha Valez, James Zhang, and of course Anthony di Angelo. * Blushing * . What? No... I don't like Tony... Is it really that obvious?But I'll never have any chance with him I mean our dads are sort of almost cousins it be weird. Not to mention half of the female student body fawns over him! Everyone loves him I mean even if he is a little mysterious... It's hot. *blushing*

Oh and tell anyone I'll kill you. You know I've been practicing with Riptide. Dad doesn't know of course but ever sence I found out who my parents were I've been preparing to go to Camp Half-Blood. I'm thinking of sneaking away next week. I might see if Sammi, James , and Tony will come with me. *fingers crossed*.

Looks like its time for class. Sam and I sit down next to each other and get out our Notebooks. Mine of course being me is filled with notes and doodles in the margins. And that's when the sub walked in. Sub? WTF? The G-Mans never absent. He even comes in when he is sick! He says "The more time I spend off the more likely it is you'll destroy the environment when you get older" of course he only says this to me at dinner with the rest of our EXTREMELY odd family members. The Sub was starting to write his name on the bord when in flies the 'Red Baron', papers flying at least.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here, here" he stutters to the sub, nearly stumbling out of his fake feet.

"Ah, gotta love Grover!" Samantha sighed. And class begins:

Grover goes up to the board and writes _Ancient Civilizations _in fancy script. Me and Sam look at each other her black curly hair already sticking out of the high ponytail she put it in 20 minutes ago, we both had mad-man grins on. It was about time we learned about Greeks and Romans and all the "myths".

"So class, this semester we're going to be talking about Eygpt...or Greece! You choose!"

_Finally _I thought _Thanks G-Man!_

* * *

**Yay! This is the longest chapter so far! Please Review! I love feedback and need to know whether or not this is going ok. If you have any ideas I'm open, too!**_  
_


	4. Feeling neglected

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Roidan I don't own Pjo**

* * *

Luke's P.O.V.

School Is so stupid. I'm stupid. The work just float on the page. Everything so much more fun then stupid School work.

"Luke, you're in group 5." Miss. Levet whispered obviously annoyed. I glared at her. Dad says I have Grandma Athy's eyes (He also said not to call her Athy but, I started calling her that when I was 2 I'm not going to stop now!) she can make a whole army, even the best of warriors run crying for their mummy's. I got up and moved to the table in the back of the room by the window.

As soon as I sit down I know I'm in the stupid group. There are four people in the group: Amanda Picket (the nose picker of our class), Alan Scrum (the class clown, now that I think about it he really looks like Uncle Conner and Travis( Naughty Hermes!)), and Thalia Grace ( well, her dad is a family friend, I think she's named after her aunt), and Me. Well, Alan's probably diees-

"Hello, Group 5! Ok so this year you'll be reading and dessciossing _The Cat in the Hat_!" Miss. Levet rudely interrupted my thoughts. Oh, Great Dr. Susse! I bet my mom was reading _Mobby__ Dick_ in 1st grade.

Yeah, My Grammy's the goddess of wisdom! Good thing she never met me! The biggest disappointment a Stupid Gramps is the God of the Sea. Mom and Dad never even taught me how to swim. Some Grandson I am!

Someone put their hand on my shoulder. "You ok? Luke?" Thalia asked. I never realized how pretty she was her long waves of black hair fall around her face gracefully. Her Grandma's the Goddess of Love and Beauty. I bet she is so Proud of her. I want someone to be proud of me.

* * *

**I know! I know! Dark thoughts for a 7 year old but I wanted to put in that Luke feels unwanted. Sound familiar? Incase anyone didn't notice Thalia is Jason and Piper's daughter. Most chapters will be in Arabella's POV but if I need to get a point across I might put in chapters in Luke or Tony' POV. **

**Review and Follow! Thanks Anyone and Everyone reading this!**

**- Sarah Everdeen-Potter-Jackson**


	5. My LEAST Favorite Teacher

**Dissclamier: I don't own pjo**

* * *

Arabella's P.O.V.

"But Mom!" I whispered loudly into my cell " We have a Swim Meet in 3 days! We need practice! James and I are the only ones who know the line up".

"No," she ordered "you have to pick up Luke first. Come on Bella... It's a 2 minute walk to his school.".

Even I knew it was a lost cause. "Fine" I scoffed trying not to make a 'snooty' or 'smart' comment. I collect my stuff from my locker and headed to 4th period.

Warning: Miss. Grey is the most HORRID teacher at Dawson and I was 2 minutes late. When mom and dad came to talk about the C I'm getting in the class the first thing he said was "Mrs. Dodds?". Ever sence he's convinced she is a 'Kindly One'.

As I walked in she said "Jackson! Your late! I should give you detention!".

"She is barely late. Just let in slide!". Ah, Anthony di Angelou is the only student she will listen to. This is the only evidence dad has she might be one of Hades torturer.

"Ok,just go put your head down in the corner." Miss. Grey sighed.

I rolled my gray eyes and sat crossing my arms and letting my ebony black curly hair fall to my shoulders.

By the time I was comfortable Anthony was sitting in front of me.

"Teacher's Pet!" I teased him poking his arm talked joked and worked and laughed until the bell rang.

Finally, Biology!

* * *

**Just filler chapter. Sorry it's so short... Next chapter is going to be longer. Pinky Promise?**


End file.
